


Watching You Watch LadyNoir

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Watching You [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: The cast of Miraculous Ladybug start to watch their lives from the views of others. Lots of questioning happens.





	1. Prime Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note for each fandom I choose the main ship I will be using will be in the title to mix it up and make them a little different.

“Okay this is going to seem odd but we will not be watching the entire show justaa select few episodes. Before we begin I need to explain why. Usually you have love triangles in shows and movies. In this case you have a love square between 2 people and their secret identities. For me to explain I will not use their real names but I will use Ladybug and Cat Noir. Okay Classmate 1 likes Classmate 2. Classmate 1 also happens to be ladybug. So Ladybug likes Classmate number 2. Ladybug has rejected Cat Noir’s advances due to the fact that another has her heart. Now Classmate 2 is Cat Noir does not like classmate 1 and only thinks of her as a friend. He also doesn’t know that classmate 1 likes him to begin with. He happens to like Ladybug though. So classmate 2 and Cat Noir like the same person that likes them without knowing it due to the fact that neither of them know each other. The funniest part is that they are good friends outside of being superheros. Hence why this is a square.” Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy except Marinette. I continued speaking, “By know Ladybug has figured out who Cat Noir is and is wondering why she didn’t see it sooner.” I glanced at the bluentte in the front row and she looked absolutely perplexed.

Moving on from that I looked at the Blonde on her right and saw him looking around the room trying to figure out which of his classmates it could possibly be. At this I smiled. “Okay so like I said we will be jumping around so I can make to heros question their intelligence, as well as their best friend’s intelligence. If you are ready we will be starting with Season Two Prime Queen. SO we don’t get an identity reveal so early we will be skipping the theme song and the transformation sequences this episode. This is because we just want to focus on the feelings and the lies told.”

 

**Nadia Chamack:** Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news.

**Tikki:** _(Shocked upon the news.)_ Sizzling hot revelations?

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** _(Marinette is sewing whilst Tikki approaches her.)_ Can you believe it Tikki? An entire hour-long special about me and Cat Noir. Pretty exciting, huh?

**Tikki:** _(Tikki flies around Marinette to warns her about the consequences upon joining the talk show.)_ Marinette, you're a superhero, not a star. You have to remain a mystery to protect yourself from Hawk Moth and his super villains.

**Marinette:** _(Lets Tikki rest in her palm and calms her down.)_ Don't worry, I only accepted this because I want the people of Paris to know that Cat Noir and I will always do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

**Tikki:** Just be careful tonight, okay?

 

I paused the episode just before I knew the questions for Marinette came flying.

“What the hell is that?” Alya screamed

“It talks? I thought I gave it to Prince Ali for his toy drive.” Chloe seemed to be frustrated with Marinette.

“Is that a Kwami?” I seemed to be the only person besides Jennifer who had heard him over all of the noise. Marinette was hiding her head from view. Mumbling “I so need to get out of here.”

Marinette took charge and answered, “I built her she is a portable stuffed ladybug. I am a huge fan of hers and Cat Noir after he has saved my life many times. As for Chloe I don’t think she really likes you that much.”

 

**Marinette:** Tonight? What do you mean tonight?  _ (Picks up her phone to check her babysitting schedule.) _ Tonight I have babysitting, the show is tomorrow. 

**Nadja:** _(From the monitor.)_ Don't forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. _(Marinette shrieks anxiously and looks back at the monitor and her phone simultaneously.)_

**Tikki:** And that's probably why you babysit tonight.

**Manon Chamack:** Marinette!  _ (Marinette turns off her monitor after hearing Manon's voice. Along with Nadja, Manon runs up the stairs, leaps on to Marinette, hugging her.) _ Marinette!

**Marinette:** Manon. Mrs. Chamack, I, uh, I just saw your ad for your show... tonight.

**Nadja:** Sorry, I'm running late. Thanks again for watching Manon.  _ (Hands Manon's backpack over to Marinette and checks her phone.) _ I've put a bunch of things for her in her bag and she's already had dinner. Oh, I'm so glad you were free tonight.

**Marinette:** Uh, yeah.  _ (Places Manon's backpack onto her chair and chuckles nervously.) _ I had no other plans. No plans at all.

**Nadja:** I better get going. I've got a lot writing this interview. I need all of Paris in front of the screen tonight.  _ (To Manon.) _ Sweetie, just for tonight, you're allowed to watch some television with Marinette.

**Manon:** Yay!  _ (Climbs on top of Marinette's shoulders.) _ Mommy's gonna be on TV with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

**Marinette:** You'll do great, Mrs. Chamack. Besides, you already have two viewers.  _ (Giggles) _

**Nadja:** Wish me luck and tell all your friends to tune in.

**Marinette:** I will!  _ (Nadja and Marinette both wave at each other after Nadja leaves. Manon starts running around Marinette's room and starts jumping on her bed whilst Marinette dials Alya on her phone.) _ Uh, Alya?

_ Scene: TVi studio. Nadja Chamack and the staff are getting ready and she then eats a chouquette. _

**Arlette** **:** _(Through Nadja's earpiece headset.)_ We're on air in 10 and still no Cat in sight. You sure you have this in control, Nadja?

**Nadja:** Yes, Arlette. I got this, as promised. Biggest audience of the year!

**Arlette:** Well let's hope so, if you want to keep this show prime-time in the future. 

**Nadja:** _(Nadja sighs after looking around at the empty couch opposite her, where Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to be and checks her tablet and then almost drops it out of shock after Cat Noir suddenly appears.)_ Which way did you come in?

**Cat Noir:** Secret celebrity door.  _ (Gulps down a drink.) _ I see Ladybug's running behind, huh?

**Nadja:** I thought you'd be arriving together.

**Cat Noir:** _(Leans close towards Nadja.)_ Wanna hear a secret? _(Nadja nods.)_ I love chouquettes.

**Arlette:** _(Through Nadja's earpiece headset.)_ Is that the sizzling hot information I've been promised?

**Nadja:** No, of course not.

**Arlette:** Well, you know the rules. Primetime, prime info.  _ (Through the earpiece.) _ No info, no more show!

**Staff towards Arlette's left:** We're on the air in 5.

**Cat Noir:** I'm sorry, she's not picking up.

 

“ Where is ladybug?” Alya asked in a stunned voice. “I remember her being at that interview she gives me an interview promise.”

I smiled, “Just wait now if you would stop with all of the questions. Great we can continue.” I pressed play and sat back down.

 

_ Scene: Marinette's room. Manon and Alya are playing together on the floor. _

**Alya Césaire** **:** Super Manon to the rescue, woohoo!

**Manon:** To the Eiffel Tower and beyond!

**Marinette:** Glad you could make it last minute, Alya.

**Alya:** Of course, it's  _ way _ more fun watching your favorite superhero on TV with my favorite girls.

**Commentator:** _(Marinette watches the live broadcast on air and gulps anxiously.)_ When we return from commercial, Nadja Chamack will be joined by Ladybug and Cat Noir for an incredible, exclusive interview.

**Manon:** _(Points at Nadja on the monitor.)_ Mommy, there's mommy!

**Alya:** Why can't I get an exclusive interview like that for my Ladyblog?  _ (Sighs.) _

**Marinette:** _(Stutters)_ Oh, I forgot to err, tell my bakery something. They're in the parents downstairs. Do you mind keeping an eye on Manon while I'm not here?

**Alya:** Don't you mean tell your parents something in the bakery?

**Marinette:** _(Continues stuttering.)_ Err, right. Well, err, sometimes, it can take a while - they don't always understand even when I explain. Err, actually, it's not their fault, they...

**Alya:** Marinette?

**Marinette:** Yes?

**Alya:** _Go!_

**Marinette:** Right!  _ (Marinette then leaves with running down the stairs and starts talking to Tikki.) _ Alya's such a good friend, I feel so guilty for inviting her over just so I can leave her with Manon - then again, Alya is Ladybug's biggest fan - she'd be crushed if her favorite superhero didn't turn up for her favorite TV show.

**Tikki:** It's your choice, Marinette. 

**Marinette:** Well...

_ (Ladybug flings her Yo-yo and flies away, above Paris.) _

_ Scene: TVi Studio. Nadja's show is about to go live. _

**Staff:** Going live in ten, nine...

**Arlette:** Eight seconds from the greatest fail in TV history.  _ (From earpiece headset.) _

Five, four, three...  _ (Ladybug suddenly kicks open the studio doors, uses her Yo-yo to fly across the TV studio and lands on the couch, seated beside Cat Noir.) _

**Cat Noir:** I thought you decided to stand me up, m'lady!

**Ladybug:** And let the audience down? Never. I'm sorry I'm so late, Nadja.

**Arlette:** _(From earpiece.)_ Saved by the bug! Well, now, I'm counting on you to boost to those ratings sky high. _(Nadja looks at her watch, hoping for her ratings to increase.)_ Make that red turn green.

_ (People in Paris such as the Césaire residence, Chloé Bourgeois, André Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste and civilians are watching the live broadcast.) _

 

_ “ _ Hey my dad was watching. Well I guess that is to be expected he never leaves his house.” Adrien said with a sad but hopeful smile.

“Yeah any time Ladybug and Cat Noir are on T.V he always watches.” Jennifer commented with a scoff.

 

**Nadja:** Good evening. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug and Cat Noir.  _ (The superheroes wave towards the camera and the audience.) _ Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview. 

**Ladybug:** Well, thank you Nadja, we're honored to be here.

**Cat Noir:** And hello to all my fans!  _ (Blow kisses and winks towards the camera and the audience.) _

**Nadja:** I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight.

**Ladybug:** Don't encourage him, Nadja, or the cat won't stop purring all night.

**Cat Noir:** Don't listen to her. Bugaboo's just a spot jealous.

**Ladybug:** _(Rings Cat Noir's bell.)_ Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat.

**Cat Noir:** But it's so cute.  _ (Chuckles) _

**Nadja Chamack:** _(Nadja stares at her watch and notices the ratings for her show has slightly increased. She then giggles to clam her nervousness)_ It's obvious you two are very close.

**Manon:** _(From Marinette's room.)_ Marinette is missing the whole thing.

**Alya:** What could that girl be doing?

**Nadja:** People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you.

“Ladybug and Cat Noir are there. Then I will be there. I am going to be famous.” Chloe started to squeal. I covered my ears, “Will you shut up Chloe you are very obnoxious. If you say one more vain word or otherwise I will duct tape your mouth shut.” I was glaring at her ferociously 

**Cat Noir:** We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja.

**Ladybug:** Well we do have to keep a few secrets, including our identities of course.  _ (Gabriel smirks.) _

**Nadja:** _(Nadja notices that the ratings of her show id frequently increasing.)_ absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans?

**Ladybug:** Yup, let's do it.

_ (Nadja swipes an automatic remote control from her tablet which is connected to the huge monitor display, revealing a community call from Chloé from her room.) _

**Nadja:** _(To Chloé.)_ Hello caller. _(Chloé waves at the audience from the monitor display.)_ State your name and your question.

**Chloé:** Err, seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but  _ me _ . I'm only the most prestigious fan of  _ Ladybug _ .

**Nadja:** Oh yes, of course. Hello there, Chloé Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris...

**Chloé:** And don't forget my daddy is the manager of the Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city.

**Nadja:** Err, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloé? 

**Chloé:** _(Winks)_ Oh, I don't have a question. I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we're such very good friends - Ladybug, Cat Noir and I!

**Nadja Chamack:** _(Nadja notices that her ratings of her show are slightly decreasing.)_ Uh, thank you, Chloé Bourgeois - next caller...

**Chloé:** Hey, I'm not finished, who gives you the right to-  _ (Nadja disconnects the call between her and Chloé.) _

 

I remember this interview. This is the one where someone got a photo of M… Ladybug kissing Cat Noir. Marinette said from her seat lushing at Adrien. When he responded, “When did Ladybug ever kiss Cat Noir? Last time I checked she refused they were dating several times fighting several different akumas.” Marinette giggled and looked away before responding, “It was with Dark cupid I saw the whole thing go down he was trying to use his cataclysm on her. She kissed him so he would no longer be under Dark Cupid’s spell.” She was blushing more and more. Jennifer commented from her seat, “Marinette is there someone you like? Like a certain feline?” Marinette was getting flustered. “N… N… NO. I do not like that Cat. Look it’s Alya.” I pressed play on the remote and the show continued.

 

**Alya:** _(From monitor display.)_ Hi there, Ladybug and Cat Noir. _(Ladybug panics.)_ I'm Alya and I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja! _(Nadja gasps upon hearing that.)_ What do you say?

**Ladybug:** Err, yeah, sure Alya. I'd love to do that. 

**Alya:** That totally rocks. Thank you, thank you! 

**Manon:** I'm on TV?  _ (Spots her mother.) _ Mommy!

**Nadja** Manon? But, where's Marinette?  _ (Ladybug panics again.) _

**Manon:** She had to go tell her parents something.

**Alya:** Err, yeah, and sometimes, it can take a while.

**Arlette:** _(From earpiece.)_ What's going on, Nadja? Is this some kind of joke? Just get to the scoop, now!

**Nadja:** _(Disconnects the live call between her, Alya and Manon.)_ Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, and I quote unquote, as a couple. Period.

**Ladybug:** _(Ladybug shrieks upon hearing that accusation.)_ What?

**Nadja:** Can you confirm that you're dating  _ here _ , tonight?

**Ladybug:** Uh-uh-I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions.

**Cat Noir:** Meow, m'ladybug's grown claws.

**Ladybug:** We're here to ensure all Parisians that they're safe and that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that's all.

**Arlette:** _(From earpiece.)_ You told me you had an inside scoop.

**Nadja:** Fine. How do you explain these photographs then?  _ (Nadja Chamack uses her tablet and displays a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing which bewilders the superheroes.) _

 

Adrien groans and mumbled, “My first kiss and I don’t even remember.” Marinette looked confused as to why she heard Adrien say this and started putting two and two together. She gasped “No no no no. It can’t be him.” I laughed “Marinette you will just have to wait to find out if he is really who you think he is.

 

**Cat Noir:** _(Oblivious)_ What? When did that happen?

**Ladybug:** _(Infuriated)_ I was saving you, not kissing you! 

**Arlette:** _(From earpiece.)_ Good job, keep that up!

**Nadja Chamack:** _(Notices that her ratings standards have improved and then displays various images of Ladybug and Cat Noir on to the monitor display.) The superheroes gasp out of shock upon looking at the images)_

**Nadja:** It's so obvious that you're both in love.

**Ladybug:** These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context! We're only doing our job. We save the city every day, we're not a couple. 

**Cat Noir:** But hopefully, one day...

**Ladybug;** _Cat_...not now!

**Nadja:** Why won't you tell the truth?

**Ladybug:** But it is the truth, Nadja.

**Nadja:** C'mon, the audience awaits your answer.

**Ladybug:** This interview is so over.  _ (Grabs Cat Noir on the arm, persisting him to leave along with her.) _

**Cat Noir:** Woah, what's the rush?

**Ladybug:** Uh, there's an alert. Paris needs us right now!

**Cat Noir:** Uh, sorry. When duty calls... Gotta get going!

**Arlette:'** _(From earpiece.)_ Don't let them leave.

**Nadja:** Hey.. Wait you two, the show is not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer.

**Ladybug:** If they are true fans, they'll understand. 

**Cat Noir:** The Lady's right!

_ (The pair then submissively exits the studio.) _

_ (After the show stops being broadcasted, adverts start showing up.) _

**Commentator:** Beauty, comfort.

**Arlette:** Well, say "bye bye", Nadja. This is officially your first and last primetime show.  _ (Arlette walks off with the lights in the studio turning off. Nadja begins to cry in disappointment.) _

_ Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window screen opens. _

**Hawk Moth** **:** A journalist ridiculed by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now that's the perfect prey.  _ (turns a butterfly into an akuma.) _ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! 

_ (The akuma leaves the lair window and flies above Paris.) _

 

“Where is that??” Marinette said in unison with Adrien. Jennifer and I started to snicker at how cute they were being.

 

_ Scene: TVi Studio. Nadja continues crying. _

_ (The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nadja's watch, which Nadja is wearing. She looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.) _

**Hawk Moth:** Prime Queen, I am Hawk Moth. I see Ladybug and Cat Noir have denied you the answers you deserve. Seal their Miraculous and will get your scoop.

**Nadja:** The highest ratings will be mine.  _ (Nadja is transformed into Prime Queen by the Akuma, who now is TV rating controlling supervillain.) _

_ Scene: TVi Studio. Ladybug and Cat Noir are vaulting through the air until they reach the top of the TVi roof. They then start talking to each other. _

**Cat Noir:** So who are we saving again?

**Ladybug:** Just us, Nadja was willing to do anything to make sure her show would be a success and I'm not about to answer anymore of her prime questions.

**Cat Noir:** That's the price of success my lady, the price of stardom. 

**Ladybug:** We're superheroes not stars we should be doing our job not looking like fools on TV.

_ (Ladybug swings away and Cat Noir follows after her.) _

 

“Ladybug is being dishonest what is the world coming to?” Alya commented while everyone was laughing.

 

**Cat Noir:** Wait I wasn't planning on getting home so early. Why don't we get some ice cream, I know the purr-fect place.

_ Scene: Marinette's room. Alya and Manon watching television but don't find anything good on. _

**Jagged Stone** **:** (He is playing guitar) [changes the channel]

**Cheeses:** (Crying) [changes the channel]

**Andre Bourgeois:** It's not possible. [changes the channel]

**Aurore Beauréal:** She's a girl and she doesn't have a shampoo? What the- [turns off the TV altogether]

**Alya:** Ugh my interview would've been so much better.

**Manon:** Why can't we see mommy on TV anymore and where's Marinette?

_ (Manon yawns and falls asleep) _

**Alya:** I'm sure she'll be back soon before you can say super Mano- 

_ (Seeing Manon asleep and Alya carries her to Marinette's bed.) _

_ (Alya seeing Prime Queen appearing on television.) _

**Prime Queen:** Welcome to a new show, hosted by me, Prime Queen.

_ (Prime Queen laughs) _

_ Scene: On the rooftops. Cat Noir and Ladybug are running and shocked to see Nadja akumatizied. _

**Prime Queen:** Don't be bemused, it's just the news.

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** _(surprised)_ Nadja?

 

“MY SHIP! LadyNoir is so cute together.” I said gushing slightly. I turned towards the two of them to see they were blushing furiously.

 

_ (Various Parisians watch in shock.) _

**Prime Queen:** Tonight, Ladybug and Cat Noir disappointed all their loyal fans by refusing to admit their love for one another.  _ (Chloe's room appears on screen) _ . I've prepared some trials just to see how far they're prepared to keep the truth hidden from us.

_ Scene: Prime Queen goes through the screen in Chloe's room _

**Chloé:** _(whimpers)_

**Prime Queen:** _(satisfied) Hmm_

**Chloé:** Hey! You're not allowed to come in here!

_ (Prime Queen gives the rope a tug) _

**Chloé:** Security!

_ (Prime Queen wraps rope around Chloé and pulls her towards her) _

**Prime Queen:** Let's welcome our very first guest, Chloé Bourgeois, who's apparently a personal friend of our two superheroes.

**Chloé:** I certainly am.

 

“Yeah right. And I am the queen of France.” Alix, and Kim were sitting on the edge of their seats to find out who they needed on their teams for their physical science class.

 

_ Scene: To Ladybug and Cat Noir on the rooftops _

**Ladybug:** Just proves that you can't believe everything you see on TV.

_ Scene: Back to Chloé's room _

**Prime Queen:** Well then, dear Chloé, let's find out if you really  _ can _ count on them as true friends.

_ (Prime Queen snaps her fingers and changes screen to a subway station) _

**Subway rider:** Huh?

_ Scene: Prime Queen goes through screen on subway and pulls Chloé in with her _

_ (The subway train stops and everyone runs out) _

**Chloé:** Hey, watch it! You're wrinkling my clothes! Do you realize how much they cost?

_ (Prime Queen goes into the cab of the train, causing the driver to run away in fear) _

_ (Prime Queen puts the subway train into full speed and Chloé falls) _

**Chloé:** Ugh, this can't be happening to me! I never, ever take the subway train! It's so, so, not me! ( _ sees gum stuck on jacket _ ) Ugh, gross.

**Prime Queen:** ( _ To viewers _ ) Welcome, to the subway of suspense! If it reaches seventy miles per hour, you can say goodbye to you precious little friend.

_ Cuts to speedometer, track, then back to Ladybug and Cat Noir _

**Prime Queen:** _(through screen)_ Well, well, look here, the ratings are rising! More and more of you want to know if our superhero friends will get here on time. The suspense is _killing_ her! _(laughs)_ Ladybug! Cat Noir! Are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloé?

**Chloé:** Ladybug, Cat Noir! I beg you, save my jacket!

**Cat Noir:** _(extends his staff through the screen before bringing it back to it's normal size)_

Ready to take the leap M'lady?

**Ladybug:** What if it's a trap? I think I'd rather get there by my own means.

**Cat Noir:** _(in a matter of fact manner)_ There are many, many subway lines in Paris, which means a hundred and forty miles of rails. If we want to get there in time to save Chloé, I don't think we have a choice.

 

“Can I just ask what is up with the nicknames?” Max asked. “I mean M’lady, Bugaboo? The puns are also so bad.” Nino commented from the second row.

 

**Ladybug:** Huh, just admit you love being on TV.

**Cat Noir:** I don't get stage fright, Bugaboo.

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** _(shout as they jump into and through the screen)_

_ Scene: Subway train that Chloé is held captive in. _

**Chloé** :  _ (shouting) _ Ugh, finally, what took you so long? Hurry up and get me out of this underground nightmare! Woah!  _ (falls over) _

**Prime Queen:** _(laughs)_ You're about to be the stars of the highest rated show in all of TV history!

**Ladybug:** The akuma must be in that watch! I'll deal with Prime Queen.

**Cat Noir:** I'll deal with the door.

_ (Ladybug begins attacking and Cat Noir tries to open the door) _

**Cat Noir:** We're trapped!

**Prime Queen:** The rules for my show are simple, admit the truth live on TV that you're dating and in love and I'll stop the train!

**Ladybug:** A superhero never lies! We won't admit to something that's not true.

**Prime Queen:** I want my scoop!

**Cat Noir:** I'll use my Cataclysm.

**Ladybug:** No wait, we might need it for an emergency.

**Cat Noir:** Yeah, like right now!

**Ladybug:** We have to lure her over her first or we'll never capture her akuma! So let's just play along with her, at least it'll buy us some time.

**Cat Noir:** Meaning?

**Ladybug:** _ (to Prime Queen) _ Okay Prime Queen  _ (she holds Cat Noir's hand as he looks shocked) _ , you win. I confess, Cat Noir and I  _ are _ dating, like you said. We are..in..love.

_ (Prime Queen stops the train, Chloé falls over again, Cat Noir and Ladybug are thrown back and Ladybug lands on his chest) _

**Cat Noir:** _(purs)_

**Ladybug:** Did I just hear you pur?

**Cat Noir:** _(nervous)_ Uh, no way!

 

“He totally did just pur. Wow what a loser am I right Sabrina?” Chloe began to laugh at all of Cat Noir’s antics.

 

**Prime Queen:** _(through the screen)_ Our two heroic lovebirds are saving their fan's life by admitting their true feelings. Our viewers are going _crazy_! But, our TV ratings haven't maxed out yet. You must do better!

**Ladybug:** Then come and join us, Prime Queen. You're the host and the star of the show after all. Then you'll have your ratings.

**Hawk Moth:** Order them to give you their Miraculous!

**Prime Queen:** My show, my rules, Ladybug! To prove that your feelings are genuine, you're going to have to take off your masks, which means you must both give me your Miraculous!

**Ladybug:** Not a chance, Prime Queen!

**Cat Noir:** Wait, I know how we can prove our feelings.  _ (he grabs Ladybug by the shoulders) _ Pucker up!

_ (Prime Queen watches in anticipation) _

**Ladybug:** _(unimpressed)_ Not a chance, kitty.

_ (Cat Noir looks down disappointedly and Prime Queen turns off the screen) _

**Cat Noir:** Is the show over?  _ (knocks on the screen) _

**Ladybug:** If we can't get to her, we'll never be able to capture her akuma!

_ (The screen turns back on and Prime Queen is in the Louvre Museum) _

**Prime Queen:** _(through screen)_ My dear viewers, you are in for the reveal of a lifetime! _(laughs)_

_ (Prime Queen opens a Sarcophagus with Alya tied up inside) _

**Alya:** _(through screen; struggling with ropes)_ Ladybug, help me, please!

**Prime Queen:** _(through screen)_ Oh wait, isn't this the girl who started the famous Ladyblog? The first one who ever _filmed_ Ladybug?

**Ladybug:** _(worried)_ Ah! No, Alya!

**Prime Queen:** _(through screen)_ Next trial, your Miraculous! Or else your biggest fan will be mummified! _(laughs)_

**Cat Noir:** _(almost falls through screen as it becomes able to travel through)_

**Ladybug:** Let's leap in, before she runs!

_ (Cat Noir nods and they jump through the screen) _

**Chloé:** Hey! Ugh, wait! What about me? Someone get me out of here!

_ Scene: Ladybug and Cat Noir end up landing in a walk in freezer in the kitchen of the restaurant in Le Grand Paris _

**Cat Noir:** We're not at the Louvre...

**Ladybug:** It was a double-cross!  _ (struggles to open the door) _

**Prime Queen:** _(laughs through screen)_

**Cat Noir:** Uh, Cataclysm?

**Ladybug:** _(frustrated)_ There's no point! We're probably far away from the Louvre! By the time we get there it'll be too late to save Alya!

**Cat Noir:** So, a kiss then?  _ (moves close to Ladybug for a kiss) _

**Ladybug:** _(unimpressed)_ Still not a chance, Cat Noir.

 

Everyone laughed as Cat Noir tried to kiss Ladybug again.

 

_ (Cat Noir looks down, disappointed; Now viewers see Prime Queen's side of the screen) _

**Prime Queen:** The time has come to push those ratings sky high! Let's try this again. Remove your Miraculous and reveal your true selves! The whole world is watching you!

**Hawk Moth:** The perfect plan, Prime Queen. They're cornered! Their Miraculous are mine!

**Prime Queen:** _(Pulls sarcophagus holding Alya up)_ There's no use looking for a way out! 

**Alya:** Ow!

**Prime Queen:** Unless, you want to see your biggest fan in deep water.  _ (Prime Queen snaps her fingers and the television in front of her displays the Seine) _

_ (Cat Noir and Ladybug gasp in shock) _

**Prime Queen:** Hurry up, you two. Don't wanna keep your audience waiting.

**Ladybug:** You're right! Lucky Charm!  _ (a tape roll appears) _ A tape roll? What am I supposed to do with this? Hmm...  _ (looks around her as tubs are highlighted) _ Of course!  _ (Ladybug starts pulling out drawers) _

**Cat Noir:** _(anxious)_ Hurry up, she's about to push Alya in the water!

**Ladybug:** _(still going through tubs)_ One minute!

**Cat Noir:** That's  _ too _ long!

**Prime Queen:** Listen to the cat.  _ (Pushes the sarcophagus even further through the screen) _

**Ladybug:** _(frantically pulls out tubs until she finds a pizza box)_ Voilà! _(Ladybug removes the pizza from the box and gives it to Cat Noir; Ladybug then tapes it onto the screen, making it go dark on the other side)_

**Prime Queen:** _(confused)_ What's happening?

**Ladybug:** Fine, you win, Prime Queen.  _ (behind black screen; Prime Queen listens agitatedly) _ We'll remove our Miraculous. The whole world will see us without our masks!

**Cat Noir:** _(behind black screen)_ _And_ We're about to kiss! Shame you're missing it!

**Ladybug:** _So_ unlucky!

**Prime Queen:** _(looks at her ratings on the watch)_ _(threateningly)_ If you're lying, you're going to regret it. _(punches through the box, but gets pulled in by Ladybug)_

**Cat Noir:** _(breaks the screen with his staff)_ And now you're stuck with us.

_ (Prime Queen tries to attack, but Ladybug subdues her and Cat Noir uses his staff to destroy her watch, letting the akuma escape) _

**Cat Noir:** Cataclysm!  _ (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the door) _ Ladies first!

**Ladybug:** Thank you! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!  _ (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) _ Gotcha!  _ (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) _ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!  _ (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, Chloé is returned to her room, Alya is returned to Marinette's house, and Prime Queen turns back into Nadja.) _

**Nadja:** _(confused)_ W-w-what just happened?

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** _(fist bump)_ Pound it!

 

“ Do they do that every time they defeat an Akuma??” Kim asked with a skeptical look.

 

_ Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair _

**Hawk Moth:** Prime Queen turned out to be bad news. But soon, I'll be broadcasting the end of Ladybug and Cat Noir!

_ (His window closes) _

 

That man is very creepy. I repeat very creepy.” Rose shuddered and moved to sit closer to Juleka.

 

_ Scene: Marinette's house, Manon is asleep and Alya is watching her. _

**Marinette:** _(coming up the stairs)_ I'm _so_ sorry Alya! I had no idea it would take so long to talk to my parents!

**Alya:** _(walks over to her)_ You won't believe it, I was taken hostage by a supervillain!

**Marinette:** _(faking surprise)_ What? You're kidding!

**Alya:** No joke! You missed  _ everything _ ! Luckily, Ladybug saved me!

**Marinette:** _(smiles then hugs Alya)_ I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you.

**Alya:** _(pats Marinette's head)_ No biggie, girl. But the next time we decide to spend an evening together, you're not allowed to go anywhere near your parents.

**Marinette:** _(laughs)_ Deal.

 

“Girl I have to say you and Adrien have that in common. The two of you are always disappearing and showing up to everything late. What is up with that.”

“What are you talking about. Yeah I mean I sometimes am not very punctual but I don’t disappear.” Marinette faded off looking the ground playing with her jacket zipper. Adrien smiled, “I sometimes run late because things come up that I have to deal with.”

“Okay now that is over let’s finish the episode.” Jennifer remarked the shadows where she was residing.

 

_ Scene: On the set of the next episode of Face to Face _

_ (Side by side Intro) _

**Nadja:** Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Hi, I'm Nadja Chamack, and this is Side by Side. Today, I'm joined by Alya Césiare, who created the Ladyblog! Together, we'll be looking back over Cat Noir and Ladybug's greatest feats.

**Arlette:** _(through earpiece)_ Your ratings are really high, Nadja! Great job, you've earned this prime time show!

**Alya:** _(through Alya's phone later during the day at the Dupain-Cheng residence)_ Hello Nadja! Hey fans! So, first of all, I gotta set the record straight. Cat Noir and Ladybug are not a couple! Well, not yet at least.

**Alya:** _(through her phone)_ _(laughs)_ Sorry to break the news.

**Manon:** _(climbs couch)_ Hey, that's you with my mommy!

**Alya:** That's right, small fry!

**Marinette:** Well done! Now everyone's going to know about the Ladyblog!

**Alya:** You want an autograph?

**Marinette:** Of course!

**Manon:** Me first! Me first!

_ (all laugh) _

 

“ Is that the end I really have to talk to Adrien in private.” Marinette turned from the room and walked out the door. Adrien soon followed her out the door.


	2. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Adrien and Marinette have their talk, They watch another episode. More things will come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching season three. So did not like how they felt with the love square. I returned to this to make ne feel better. I hope you all enjoy.

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette's class is making a movie._

**Adrien:** Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!

 **Mylene:** You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll- _(Ivan looms over her in a monster costume)_ Waaaaah!

 **Nino:** Cut!

_(Mylène hides under the desk, scared)_

**Ivan:** Sorry Mylène. _(He takes off his monster mask)_

 **Nino:** Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!

 **Alix:** Fourteenth actually. But who's counting.

 **Nino:** Ughhh...

 **Mylène:** I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.

 

"Oh I remember this. They didn't believe that the monster was unrealistic." Nine commented from his seat.

 

 **Rose:** Anyone want some tea?

 **Nino:** You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!

 **Mylène:** I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!

 **Ivan:** Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!

 **Chloe:** You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask! _(she and Sabrina laugh)_

 **Marinette:** What a bratty snob!

 **Nino:** Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!

_(Ivan puts the monster mask on, causing Mylène to get scared)_

 

"Why does that keep scaring me?" Mylene said whimpering. 

 

 **Mylène:** I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... _(singing)_ Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy-- _(bumps into Adrien)_ Ahh!

 **Chloé:** And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène! _(laughs)_

 **Adrien:** Chloé, seriously?

 **Chloé:** Yeah, so what?

_(Mylène runs away, crying)_

**Marinette:** Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?

 **Ivan:** Mylenè, wait! _(takes his monster mask off and runs after her)_

 **Ivan:** Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly.

_(Mylène looks at him)_

**Ivan:** _(gives her a black skull pin)_ Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers.

 **Mylène:** Wow... _(puts the pin on her hat)_ Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me _(runs away, crying)_

 **Hawk Moth:** _(His window opens)_ A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist...

 **Nino:** Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?

 **Chloé:** Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!

 **Ivan:** You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!

 **Chloé:** Me, lame?

 **Marinette:** Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!

 

"Chloe you really should be nicer to people." Rose commented. 

"I am nice. Remember I did throw a party." She replied quickly

 

 **Max:** The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.

 **Marinette:** Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack...

 **Adrien:** And who's gonna take Mylene's part?

 **Chloé:** Um, me of course!

 **Alya:** You haven't even read the script!

 **Chloé:** Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!

 **Marinette:** _(screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing)_ You wrote that?!

 **Alya:** Hold up! _(sees the script)_ I didn't write that!

 **Nino:** Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.

 

"Marinette is jealous…" Alta sang into Marinette's ear.

"No I wasn't. Not jealous not at all."

 

 **Alya:** What! You e my script without even telling me? That's low!

 **Nino:** Wait a minute! You mean _our_ script!

 **Adrien:** _(sighs)_

 **Rose:** Juice? _(gives him a glass of juice)_

 **Adrien:** Thanks Rose.

 **Chloé:** Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?

 **Max:** She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

 **Marinette:** _(grabs Alya)_ Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!

 **Alya:** It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey...

 **Marinette:** Hold on! _(runs to where Adrien is)_ We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back.

 **Chloé:** Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat’s hiding in!

_Scene: Bathrooms. The akuma arrives at the school and reaches the bathroom_

**Mylène:** Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? _(cries, and the akuma enters her pin)_

 **Hawk Moth:** Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return.

 **Mylène:** Yes, Hawk Moth. _(turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)_

 **Marinette:** Mylène? Mylène? _(she sees the mirror, covered in goo)_

 **Alya:** Marinette! Did you find Mylène?

 **Marinette:** No...

 **Alya:** Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lip puckering about get going on!

_(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)_

**Hawk Moth:** Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!

 **Alix:** Horrificator, take 15.

 **Nino:** Action!

 **Chloé:** I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!

_(Marinette opens the door)_

**Marinette:** Cut!

 **Nino:** Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?

 **Marinette:** And _I'm_ the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie.

 **Nino:** We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people.

 **Adrien:** Here we go again...

 **Alya:** This is beat! Agent Smith does _not_ need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!

 **Nino:** Do you wanna finish this film or not?

 **Chloé:** Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything.

 **Alya:** Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?

 **Chloé:** I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform.

 **Nino:** Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script _again_!

 **Alya:** I'm not putting my name on those credits.

 **Chloé:** Nobody cares about you anyway!

 **Alya:** What?

 **Marinette:** Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! _(to Chloé)_ Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!

 **Chloé:** Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!

 **Marinette:** But Chloé, you don't have a uniform.

 **Alya:** Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.

 **Marinette:** I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms.

 **Chloé:** Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.

_(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave)_

**Nino:** Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead _again_!

 **Marinette:** Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!

 **Nino:** And now what?

 **Marinette:** We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!

 **Nino:** I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!

 **Alya:** Marinette can do it!

 **Marinette:** What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer. _(They turn around)_

 **Alya:** _(whispering)_ But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?

 **Marinette:** _(looks at Adrien)_ Yes, but not like this.

"You wanted to kiss me?" Adrien asked looking into her eyes. 

"N n no. Not at all. It was just a joke." Marinette stammered.

 

 **Chloé:** A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea.

_(The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)_

**Marinette:** I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back.

 **Alya:** 'Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien... _(She giggles. Marinette hides behind her script)_

 **Chloé:** Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case. _(She and Sabrina leave)_

 **Kim:** Did you hear something?

 **Max:** No. What?

_(Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)_

**Marinette:** Totally unbelievable...

 **Adrien:** What's that?

 **Marinette:** Uh, I said... uh, it's got to be believable!

 **Adrien:** Don't worry, you'll do fine.

 **Nino:** Ready to roll? Camera!

 **Alix:** Horrificator, take 16...

 **Nino:** Action!

 **Marinette:** I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!

_(They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them)_

**Chloé:** Cut! I knew it!

 **Nino:** What did I say about other people saying cut?!

 **Chloé:** Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!

_(Suddenly, there are screams)_

**Adrien:** Did you guys hear that?

 **Chloé:** If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I—

_(The screams are heard again)_

**Marinette:** I definitely heard that. We better scope this out!

_(The other students follow her)_

**Rose:** A fruity snack for the road?

 **Adrien:** Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!

 **Marinette:** I saw the same pink goo... _(gasps)_ The bathroom!

 **Adrien:** _(sees the armband)_ That's Kim's!

 **Nathaniel:** They vanished!

 **Alya:** Or they're playing a sick joke on us.

 **Marinette:** We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming!

 **Nino:** Not a chance! This is just getting good! Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?

 **Adrien:** I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes.

_(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school_

**Alya:** Mr. Damocles? Sir? _(opens the door, but nobody is there)_

 **Rose:** Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!

 **Nino:** Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette.

_(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)_

**Alya:** Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!

 **Chloé:** _(sees the pink goo)_ Quick, check the windows!

 **Juleka:** Crazy...

 **Chloé:** _(tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo)_ We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! _(picks up her phone and calls him)_

 **Nino:** Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies.

 **Ivan:** No bars...

 **Nathaniel:** No coverage!

 **Nino:** Told you so! Boo-yah!

_(Ladybug appears at the door)_

**Ladybug:** Is everything okay?

 **Nino:** Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!

 **Alya:** And on my Ladyblog!

 **Ladybug:** We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?

_(Cat Noir appears at the door)_

**Cat Noir:** Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!

 **Nino:** Double legit!

 **Cat Noir:** I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. _(To Ladybug)_ Shall we take a stroll, my lady?

_(Between them)_

**Cat Noir:** We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school.

 **Ladybug:** And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma.

 **Cat Noir:** Exactly. I love it when you read my mind...

 **Ladybug:** Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners.

 **Cat Noir:** Wow! You did it again! _(Nino gets closer)_

 **Nino:** Don't mind me, finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!

 **Ladybug:** Stay together, right behind us! _(grabs Nino)_ Means you too, Spielberg!

 

"The two heroes always have such impeccable timing." Jennifer smirked at the comment.

 

 **Hawk Moth:** Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving _me_ strength too!

_(Horrificator traps Max in goo)_

**Chloé:** We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!

_(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)_

**Ladybug:** There!

 **Cat Noir:** Anyone recognize this shoe?

 **Nino:** That's Adrien's shoe!

 **Ladybug:** That's weird! There's no pink slime here.

 **Nathaniel:** _(kneeling next to the teacher's desk)_ Yes, there is. _(Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)_

 **Ladybug:** Everybody run!

 **Nathaniel:** Heeelp, help, help!

 **Juleka:** Awesome.

_(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)_

**Juleka:** So awesome...

_(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)_

**Cat Noir:** Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?

_(Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff)_

**Cat Noir:** Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!

 **Ladybug:** We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!

 

"Seriously? Why is Cat Noir always making dumb jokes?" Nino asked just as Adrien grinned at the joke.

 

 **Cat Noir:** I don't see anything. Just miles of slime.

_(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)_

**Nathaniel:** Heeelp! Help!

_(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)_

**Ladybug:** Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!

_(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)_

**Rose:** Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!

 **Ladybug:** The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!

 **Cat Noir:** Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. _(uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)_

 **Ladybug:** Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?

 **Cat Noir:** Yeah, what's that all about?

 **Ladybug:** _(gasps)_ I think the monster... is Mylène!

 **Alya:** Where are Sabrina and Chloé?

 **Ladybug:** We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here...

 **Chloé:** It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work.

_(Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)_

**Cat Noir:** We're too late!

 **Ladybug:** But look! We can track the monster.

_(They follow the goo to the workshop)_

**Nino:** I'm so amped!

 **Cat Noir:** Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?

 **Nino:** My bad...

_(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)_

**Hawk Moth:** Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!

 **Ladybug:** Anybody in here?

 **Chloé:** Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!

 **Chloé:** Well, hurry it up already!

 **Ladybug:** Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel?

 **Cat Noir:** Yeah yeah, He's What about Marinette?

 **Ladybug:** ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!

_(The students are heard crying for help)_

**Ladybug:** Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!

_(Horrificator appears and spits goo)_

**Ladybug:** Okay, now this is getting scary.

_(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)_

**Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! _(guitar strings appear)_ Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!

_(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)_

**Cat Noir:** That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!

_(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)_

**Ladybug:** Okay, we're all going to sing.

 **Cat Noir:** Sing? So that's your plan?

 **Ladybug:** The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?

 **Cat Noir:** Seriously? Smelly Wolf?

 **Ladybug:** Care to join us?

_(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid)_

**Ladybug:** Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!

_(singing)_

Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...

 **Everyone:** _(singing)_

Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...

Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,

Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!

_(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)_

**Cat Noir:** Wow, it's working!

_(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)_

**Ivan:** That's the same button I gave to Mylène!

 **Ladybug:** That's where the akuma is! _(grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma)_ No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_ Gotcha! _(releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène)_

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir:** Pound it!

 **Nino:** Awesome.

 **Hawk Moth:** You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you! _(his window closes)_

 **Nino:** Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?

 **Nino:** We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!

 **Adrien:** Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out.

 **Alya:** Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be.

 

"Ahhhhhh. I give up the two of them will never be together." I sighed pretending to be devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows when I will update. I hope you all enjoyed. As always feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different episode. I hope you enjoyed. Stay cool this summer.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
